polytopia_fanmade_tribes_rewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
Xorhynque
Created by The Bhalk. History The Xorhynque is a medium otherwordly tribe. They originally lived in the place where units go after they die, the underside of the Square. They didn't like the harsh cicumstances and the endless harassment of the otherwordly beings because they are a very peaceful tribe. They managed to escape and now live on the top surface, but the other tribes are always suspicious about them (as if they were not suspicious about every other tribe constantly). Their connections to the underworld are still there and their climate is still not ideal. Appearance * Colour: Yellowgreen * Hat: Truncated pyramid with dark brownish red details * Eyes: Dark brownish red, resembling the origins * Land: inverse of a normal green field: brown at the top and green at the bottom * Fruit: one big spikey orange thing * Mountain: similar to Bardurs, but brown and slimmer * Animals: two-headed red hellhounds, called Yrhas * Forest: cranky trees with black trunk and some yellowgreen leaves * Cities: yellowgreen and gray are dominant colours, the pyramid shaped roofs are maroon * Pronounciation: Eksorhink Tech tree modification and Gameplay Starting tech: Connection (replacement of Meditation) Modified techs: * Meditation -> Connection * Philosophy -> Psychology * Aquatism -> Traveling * Spiritualism -> Summoning * Free spirit -> Sacrificing Every tech that contains a temple type, contains a Portal piece type too of the same kind. Building a portal piece costs 10 stars. If they manage to build a 2x2 square of all different portal pieces, they get a fully functional Underworld portal. (The portal pieces in themselves have no purpose, they only give 1 population to the nearby city.) (The Underworld portal can be in multiple cities territory.) Their Mind Benders are replaced with Mediums: all stats are the same except the skills: if any unit of yours dies around a Medium, it immediately gets resummoned on a random tile of the nearest Underworld portal. Their Super unit is a Demon: It has the stats of a Giant, but moves and attacks randomly. It doesn't hurt the Xorhynque's people, and doesn't besieges it's cities. It can teleport between portals. After 4 turns, it dies of the sunlight, and releases a deadly hellfire, which consist of two attacks: firstly, it attacks all units, even "friendly" ones in a 3x3 square. Then it sets the roads on fire, if there is a road in a 3x3 square. All enemy units, which are standing on a road which is connected to the road that was set on fire, suffer the Demons damage (even on water). After that, the Demon disbands. Terrain spawn rates * 15% Land * 10% Land with crops * 5% Land with fruit * 25% Mountain * 10% Mountain with ores * 10% Water * 5% Water with fish * 4% Ocean * 1% Ocean with Whale * 10% Forest * 5% Forest with game Language City name syllables: tar, tor to, ors, ros, ras, ta, ryn, hyn, ty, ox, tax, nax, ryx, ry, ro, ny, ha